


stay away from him pt II

by knhknhknh



Series: can i put on my clothes first? [23]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, but not graphic, kind of violent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knhknhknh/pseuds/knhknhknh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ladrien june, day twenty-four: ultimatum</p><p> </p><p>  <em>ul·ti·ma·tum, noun</em><br/>a final demand or statement of terms, the rejection of which will result in retaliation or a breakdown in relations; <strong>threat</strong></p><p> </p><p>Volpina’s smile is crooked; evil. “Liar.” She digs her weapon harder into the suit, and Ladybug swallows the yelp of pain. “I’m here to tell you one thing,” She almost looks murderous, and Ladybug <em>really</em> needs Chat to show up. “Adrien is <em>mine.</em>”</p>
            </blockquote>





	stay away from him pt II

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda boring but... you know. interesting ig, if you want to know what happens [chronologically before stay away from him (ao3)!!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7151201)  
> it's violent, sort of, but i don't think it's graphic? just, you know, lb volpina hate each other. so. rated t for langauge & minor violence!!

She hadn’t expected Volpina to return.

Usually, akumas didn’t make comebacks. Unless there was enough in them to be corrupted again. Ladybug’s not surprised when she sees a flash of orange dart by her during her lone patrol. She flings her yoyo at the silhouette, only for it to disperse in a cloud.

_Of course._

Ladybug looks up, another figure glaring down at her from the taller building. Volpina’s eyes almost glow in the dark, and Ladybug almost flinches under the hard stare.

Much like the first time she saw the fox for her true colors.

 _I’m not falling for this again,_ she promises herself. And it’s a promise she intends to keep, especially when Volpina hops down to where Ladybug’s standing.

She could signal for Chat right now, she realizes. She could call him through her yoyo and he’d easily just have to listen in. But there’s no way she’s planning on doing this herself, or even getting any civilians in the way.

There’s no telling _what_ Volpina can do, especially now since it’s her second time around.

Volpina circles the superheroine, casting her dark sneers before she begins to taunt her. “It’s nice to see you again, Ladybug. I can see you’re still as pathetic as ever, hmm?”

 _Don’t let her get to you yet_ , a voice in her head whispers. Ladybug grips her yoyo string harder, as if it will ease her rising anxiety.

(It doesn’t.)

“And I can tell you’re still lying your way through things,” she smirks.

Volpina is seething, and Ladybug can tell. She stomps her black foot in frustration, clearly irritated. Out of pure spite, Ladybug gives the girl a bright smile just to further annoy her.

“It’s not _lying_ ,” Volpina hisses. “I have the power of illusion.”

Ladybug just shrugs. “Liars are losers.”

The harsh, cold stare tells Ladybug enough. An unpleasant shiver runs down her spine as Volpina’s hard eyes threaten to tear her down even more.

Ladybug swallows nervously, hoping that Volpina can’t see how afraid she is. Especially since Chat isn’t picking up.

Instead of retaliating with words, Volpina lunges for Ladybug, flute in hand and ready to hit her with. Ladybug spins her yoyo to dodge, but Volpina pushes her to the ground anyway.

They land, and Ladybug is powerless against Volpina’s flute, which is pressed to her chest so she can’t get up.

“You know,” Volpina snickers as Ladybug struggles to move under the weapon, “I heard there was something going on with you and Adrien.”

“No, and there never was,” she lies through her teeth. Something screams at her that _this is wrong_ , but she _has_ to make it out of this without harming Adrien.

Volpina’s smile is crooked; evil. “Liar.” She digs her weapon harder into the suit, and Ladybug swallows the yelp of pain. “I’m here to tell you one thing,” She almost looks murderous, and Ladybug _really_ needs Chat to show up. “Adrien is _mine._ ”

“He--doesn’t even like you!” Ladybug grounds out. _Maybe, if I can use my Lucky Charm to at least get out for here--_

“But he will. He’ll forget all about you,” Volpina sneers in her face. “Especially after what I have planned.”

Ladybug’s eyes go wide at the thought of Adrien in danger. “Don’t _touch_ him,” she hisses. “Whatever you’re planning, do _not_ fucking _touch_ him.”

Volpina giggles. “You think I’m doing the work? How cute.”

Before Ladybug can even blink, several illusions of Volpina stand behind them.

“Keep her busy,” the real Volpina tells the illusions. Ladybug sits up, out of breath. She waves her flute, and all of the sudden instead of one Ladybug, there’s two.

She hurls her yoyo towards the illusions, but none of them seem to disappear as the real one gets away.

**Author's Note:**

> comment/give kudos/ect if you liked it!! thanks for reading!!! :) follow/bother/talk to me at [ladriened](http://ladriened.tumblr.com) on tumblr!!


End file.
